switchtendofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Kart Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History)
Super Mario Kart Ultimate is a Kart racing video game, released on the Nintendo Switch. It is a Direct Sequel to Both Mario Kart 8 Deluxe and Mario Kart Tour. Super Mario Kart Ultimate is the 17th installment of the series. Super Mario Kart Ultimate is also the FIRST Mario Kart game to have an Official Sponsorship with IndyCar and Dallara, in order to create a Kart design based on the Dallara DW12 in its Original Road-Course Aero kit, and to create an Over-Exaggerated variant of the Indianapolis Motor Speedway; as well as Formula 1 and Ferrari, to create a kart Design based on the Ferrari SF90 Formula 1 car. Super Mario Kart Ultimate is the First Mario Kart title to FINALLY Introduce the 350cc mode with Specific race courses, visible seat belts, and a Speedometer (Both Metric and Imperial). The Game shares similarities to a Brother-Spin-Off game: Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Gameplay Features The goal of Mario Kart is always the same, drive through race courses, throw items at one another, and win the races. Three classes of weight is also brought back, as well as Anti-Gravity and Glider features from Mario Kart 7 and 8 (Along with 8 Deluxe). Tricks also make a return, but now that Seat belts are visible, while doing a trick, the seat belts are briefly removed when the character is doing a trick that involves jumping off the car seat, and the seat belt will be fastened automatically once the trick ends. - 24 Player mode A new mode where 24 racers are present, making the race EVEN MORE hectic. If Team mode is activated, instead of two teams, there are now 4 teams, where racers drive in groups. - Kart power classes +-+1. 50cc +-+2. 100cc +-+3. 150cc +-+4. 150cc Mirrored +-+5. 200cc +-+6. 200cc Reverse +-+7. 350cc 350cc mode is the Hardest Kart Class, which is only suitable for the Hardcore Racing game fandom, which features Race courses and Grand Prix cups specific to the mode. In 350cc, the races have 7 laps, and feature long curves, and the ability to drift is removed specifically for 350cc mode. Only some karts can be used for 350cc mode. Bikes and ATVs are also unable to participate in this mode. Player Preferences In Super Mario Kart Ultimate, you are granted the ability to manipulate the race rules, such as choosing specific opponents and their vehicle parts, as well as your own Grand Prix cups and a Track Builder mode. +-+1. Opponent driver setting In Super Mario Kart Ultimate, the player is granted the ability to choose specific opponent for their races, can be done in All modes. This feature is implemented for players who prefer to race against opponents that they prefer, because the Random Rivals in the usual fashion is getting old, and that Super Mario Kart Ultimate is the Ultimate Iteration of the series, so players are granted the ability to choose their own opponents, similar to the Super Smash Bros. series. Players can also set the amount of opponent racers, ranging from 1 to 23. +-+2. Opponent vehicle setting With this feature, players can also set the vehicle parts for each opponent. There are 2 ways to alter the vehicle parts. One is where your opponents are set to use the SAME Vehicle parts that You use, for example, if you use the Standard Kart set, your opponents will follow suit if this feature is activated. The other one is where you set your opponents' vehicle parts, ONE at a time, which is the MOST tedious way to manipulate your race. This feature is also available for use in All modes. +-+3. Track Builder mode With this feature, players can also create their own tracks. Since this is an Alternate History where the Nintendo Switch is a HIGH-END Superpowered Gaming Machine and is ON-PAR with the XBox series, the Sony PS4 and PS5, the SEGA Cross Genesis Advance, and the NEO-GEO Vega, Super Mario Kart Ultimate's Track Builder is MASSIVELY Endless. Players can create race courses for other people ranging from easily enjoyable to DANGEROUSLY Cruel and Unfair! Playable Racers Super Mario Kart Ultimate has the MOST characters in its roster of drivers. Most of them, due to the title, are Mario characters, while some Guest racers from other Nintendo franchises. Newcomer characters from the Mario universe contain Magikoopa, Nabbit, Prof. E. Gadd, the Broodals from Mario Odyssey, and so on. But the downside is that the Baby characters and the Clone characters: Metal Mario, Gold Mario, Tanooki Mario, Cat Peach, Pink Gold Peach, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, Baby Daisy, and Baby Rosalina, are COMPLETELY cut from the roster, and that the 7 Koopalings are now Merged as Alternate costumes for Bowser Jr. In Alternate History Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, Metal/Gold Mario, Pink Gold Peach, Tanooki Mario, and Cat Peach have been replaced by Lip and Windy from Panel de Pon, Captain Falcon from F-Zero, and Kirby, and that these 4 made their triumphant return with Link from The Legend of Zelda (Both the Skyward Sword and Breath of the Wild version), the Animal Crossing Villagers and Isabelle, as well as the Splatoon Inklings. Newcomer Racers include: Fox McCloud from Star Fox, Samus Aran from Metroid, Ness and Lucas from Earthbound, the Octolings from Splatoon, Marth from Fire Emblem, Shulk from Xenoblade Chronicles, Pit from Kid Icarus, Jill Dozer from Drill Dozer, and Pikachu from the Pokémon series. The Base game has 70 racers. When added with the DLC racers, the roster has a total of 80 racers overall, 40 are Mario characters, 40 are Other characters from different franchises (Since the franchise title is Mario Kart, Half of the Roster are Mario characters, and Half the others are various Nintendo characters from Various Nintendo franchises (Except the 10 DLC racers)) Row #1 1. Mario 2. Luigi 3. Princess Peach 4. Princess Daisy 5. Toad 6. Toadette 7. Yoshi 8. Birdo 9. Bowser 10. Bowser Jr (Koopalings) Row #2 11. Wario 12. Waluigi 13. Rosalina 14. Pauline 15. Koopa Troopa 16. Paratroopa 17. Dry Bones 18. Spike 19. Goomba 20. Shy Guy Row #3 21. Donkey Kong 22. Diddy Kong 23. Funky Kong 24. Dixie Kong 25. Prof. E. Gadd 26. Toadsworth 27. Hammer Bro 28. Monty Mole 29. Pianta 30. Noki Row #4 31. Petey Piranha 32. King Boo 33. King Bob-Omb 34. Goomboss 35. Wart 36. Magikoopa 37. Hariet 38. Topper 39. Spewart 40. Rango Row #5 41. Link (Skyward Sword and Breath of the Wild) 42. Princess Zelda (A Link Between Worlds) 43. Lip 44. Windy 45. Sherbet 46. Thiana 47. Inkling Girl (Orange, Blue, Yellow, Green, Pink, Cyan, Purple, Teal, and custom) 48. Inkling Boy (Blue, Orange, Yellow, Green, Pink, Cyan, Purple, Teal, and custom) 49. Octoling Girl (Pink, Orange, Blue, Yellow, Green, Cyan, Purple, Teal, and custom) 50. Octoling Boy (Green, Orange, Blue, Yellow, Pink, Cyan, Purple, Teal, and custom) Row #6 51. Captain Falcon 52. Samus Aran 53. Fox McCloud 54. Kirby 55. Marth 56. Shulk 57. Pit 58. Jill Dozer 59. Ness 60. Lucas Row #7 61. R.O.B. 62. Pikachu 63. Mach Rider 64. ExciteBiker 65. Villager Boy (ACNL Brown, ACNL Green, ACNL Blue, SSB Red, SSB Purple, and custom) 66. Villager Girl (ACNL Pink, ACNL Green, ACNL Orange, SSB Pink, SSB Blue, and custom) 67. Isabelle 68. Rosie 69. Margie 70. Mii Racer DLC Racers 71. Pac-Man 72. Mametchi 73. Don-Chan 74. Banjo-Kazooie 75. Sonic the Hedgehog 76. Arle Nadja 77. Amitie 78. Ringo Andou 79. Load Ran 80. Time Buttermitt Grand Prix Cups Unlike Past installments, the Grand Prix cups now have 6 tracks and have longer distances, without any returning courses. However, Block Fort is the ONLY retro location returning for Battle Mode. Universal cups (50cc, 100cc, 150cc, and 200cc) Mushroom Cup: Track #1. Mario Circuit (Stadium theme) Track #2. Mountain Pass (Mountain theme) Track #3. Sugar Highway (Sweets theme) Track #4. Cascade Plains (Grass theme) Track #5. Waterfall Road (Shy Guy theme) Track #6. Pine Forest (Forest theme) Flower Cup: Track #1. Luigi Circuit (Haunted mansion theme) Track #2. Peach Circuit (Castle-Garden theme) Track #3. Mushroom Lagoon (Beach theme) Track #4. Donkey Kong Circuit (Jungle theme) Track #5. Super Sunshine Airport (Airport theme) Track #6. Musikadrome (Mix of Music Park & Electrodrome) Shell Cup Track #1. Toadstool Bridge (Expanded version of Mushroom Bridge) Track #2. Gold Mine Raceway (Giant Wario’s Gold Mine with a train) Track #3. Shy Guy Lake (Shy Guy themed Lake track) Track #4. Neon Highway (Expanded version of Toad’s Turnpike) Track #5. Koopa Kasino (Casino interior theme) Track #6. Coconut Mega Mall (Highway and Coconut mall theme) Banana Cup: Track #1. Daisy Circuit (Castle-City theme) Track #2. Wario Circuit (Dirt-Track Stadium theme) Track #3. Ultra Waluigi Pinball (Giga-Pinball theme) Track #4. Yoshi Island (Yoshi theme) Track #5. Ultra NEO Bowser City (Night Metropolis theme) Track #6. Bowser Circuit (Bowser Castle theme) Crossing Cup: (Animal Crossing) Track #1. Seasons Road Track #2. Animal Shores Track #3. Horizon Island Track #4. Wild Village Track #5. Tortimer’s Island Track #6. Leaf City (City Folk) Splatoon Cup: Track #1. Inkopolis City (Plaza and Square area) Track #2. Hammerhead Bridge (Bridge track) Track #3. Saltspray Raceway (Industrial Ridge area) Track #4. Splat Metro Subway (Mix of Super Bell Subway & Asphalt 8’s Munich U-Bahn track) Track #5. Blackbelly Stuntway (Skate Park) Track #6. Octopus Mountain (Original Splatoon track) Triforce Cup: Track #1. Hyrule Castle Track #2. Hyrule Wilderness Track #3. Goron Mountains Track #4. Sheikah Shrine Track #5. Spirit Forest Track #6. Gerudo Dungeon Universal Cup Track #1. Castle Siege (Fire Emblem) Track #2. Gaur Plains (Xenoblade Chronicles) Track #3. Skyworld Temple (Kid Icarus) Track #4. NEO Excitebike Arena (ExciteBike) Track #5. Mach Road (Mach Rider) Track #6. Planet Zebes (Metroid) Leaf Cup: Track #1. Cloud top Stream (Sky theme and Giant Cloud top cruise) Track #2. Sunrise Wilderness (Desert theme) Track #3. Wild West Chaseway (Wild West theme) Track #4. Shy Guy Woods (Shy Guy village theme) Track #5. Winter Outpost (Giant Ice-Ice Outpost) Track #6. Blue Sea Ruins (Ruins theme) Lightning Cup: Track #1. Seashell Driveway (Beach theme) Track #2. Cheese Mountain (Cheese theme) Track #3. Haunted Hills (Spooky theme) Track #4. Golden Harbor Bridge (Recreation of San Francisco Golden Gate Bridge) Track #5. Twisted Cave (Cave theme) Track #6. Thunder Desert (Chaotic Desert theme) Star Cup: Track #1. Star Hill Track #2. Shine Driftway Track #3. Super Ribbon Speedway (Ribbon Road but Bigger) Track #4. Delfino Town Track #5. Radical District Track #6. Snowboard Summit Special Cup: Track #1. Piranha Plant Summit Track #2. Ultra Tic-Toc Clock Tower (Tic Toc Tower but Bigger) Track #3. Iron Factory Track #4. Calamity Dungeon (Giant Dungeon) Track #5. Conveyor Chaos (Industrial theme) Track #6. Rainbow Road (Ultimate) DLC Cup: Sword Cup Track #1. Pac-Man Stadium Track #2. Bandai Towers (Metropolis) Track #3. Spiral Mountain Track #4. Tamagotchi Corner Track #5. Moonlit Festival Track #6. Urban Neon Driftway DLC Cup: Sonic Cup Track #1. Green Hill Raceway Track #2. Sakura City (Tokyo-esque track) Track #3. Primp Town Track #4. Sunrise Mountain (Japanese Mountain themed track) Track #5. Twinkle Star Land Track #6. Megalo Tower 350cc Specific cup F-Zero Cup Track #1. Mute City Track #2. Port Town Track #3. Sand Ocean Track #4. Big Blue Track #5. Aeropolis Track #6. Outer Space Kirby Cup Track #1. City Trial Track #2. Fantasy Meadows Track #3. Celestial Valley Track #4. Frozen Hillside Track #5. Machine Passage Track #6. Nebula Belt Panel de Pon Cup Track #1. Fairy Palace (Lip's track) Track #2. Cloudy Slide (Windy's track) Track #3. Magical Beach (Beach theme) Track #4. Ice Coast (Sherbet's world) Track #5. Squirrel Forest (Thiana's World) Track #6. Fairyland (Popples flower plains) Flame Cup Track #1. Ultimate Mario Raceway Track #2. Horror Mansion Track #3. Twisted Fortress Track #4. Underworld Palace Track #5. Bowser Carnival Track #6. New Donk City Wing Cup Track #1. Toadstool Aero Fleet Track #2. Colossal Airship Track #3. Calamity Sky Track #4. Malevolent Canyon Track #5. Cerberus Space Port Track #6. Shadow Tower Super Legend Cup Track #1. Bashin Dash City (Illegal Street Racing theme with Hazard Cops) Track #2. Dragon's Castle (With a Chinese Dragon chasing you) Track #3. Spiral Super Mountain (Not a Banjo-Kazooie track) Track #4. Ultimate Bowser Castle (Chaotic Castle of Death) Track #5. Indianapolis Motor Speedway (but it's Over-Exaggerated, and psychotic) Track #6. Ultimate Rainbow Hyper Oval (a Double Circular track with Super Long Straights starting with an ascending climb, twist to a High Dive, one Ginormous Loop, 2 Giant Corkscrews, and a Massive Helix back to the start) Overall There are 108 tracks, all of them are in 18 Grand Prix Cups, and that they can also be played AT Once with the returning feature from Double Dash, but now, it’s called Ultimate Cup, where the first race starts at Mario Circuit Ultimate, and ends with the Final race track that references Gran Turismo’s Special Stage Route X, Ultimate Rainbow Hyper Oval. With the DLC cups added, the DLC cups will take place after the Special Cup and before the F-Zero Cup, and the player will be able to play the Ultimate Cup in all 120 tracks. Story Mode Super Mario kart Ultimate is the First Mario Kart title to have a Story Mode. Just like the usual Super Mario games, there are 8 worlds with 8 stages. Each World however, is unlike the most of the Mainline Mario games. Each Level has some side objectives, while the main goal is to at least Finish third place or Higher. Each level has 5 stars that the player has to gain. You CANNOT advance to the next Level UNTIL the current level you have to accomplish has 5 stars. There are also sub-levels that have NO impact to the Story, but are necessary to gain 100% in the Story Mode, and the whole game OVERALL! Each World has Bosses that you have to FIGHT against. These Bosses are based on Giant vehicles driven by Enemy characters. There are Boss Fights, where you have to Get rid of the Boss Rival by draining their health bar while they are causing Chaos in the arena. And then, there are also Boss races, where you have to DEFEAT the Boss rival by ONLY winning in FIRST Place. The first 7 Bosses will throw Items that you can use to counterattack, in order to defeat the Boss, because they are at easy to medium, but the Final Boss, a Giant Wiggler, representing the Mario Kart DS Final Boss, is the HARDEST. Plot There is a Big Go-Kart championship, and there are Millions of contestants wanting to participate. The Winner gets a Golden Statue out of them. Mario and the other 11 starting racers: Luigi, Peach, Toad, Yoshi, Koopa Troopa, Donkey Kong, Bowser, Link, Lip, Inkling Girl, and Villager Boy; are 12 of the contestants. Thought the Story, Mario and his friends must compete against one another, in order to win the prize. The player gets to choose which racer they will start with. Each racer has their own set of challenges, and in order to reach 100% in the story mode, All 60 characters must have their Challenges accomplished with ALL 5 stars. However, after winning the first 8 challenges with any racer, the Hosts decide to SABOTAGE the Go-Kart competition they SET UP on their own, by inviting some hazardous troublemakers, making the challenges, CRUEL and UNFAIR (Only if the entire game's Difficulty is set to EXTREME), causing Everyone, even Mario and his racer friends, to suffer the Cruelties of these new challenges. There are also 8 Bosses that somehow got invited to MESS up the entire tournament ON THEIR OWN WILL, by setting up their own tracks that CANNOT be used in Free-Play mode such as Quick Races and/or Grand prix. The audience are ALSO mentally insane that they even demanded for EVEN Extremely Deadly challenges that the racers have to go through, causing the Hosts to earn more Money. To get the true ending, you must complete ALL challenges with ALL 70 base Game racers, and get 5 Stars on ALL the Missions. At the True Ending of the Story, the Audience then got arrested because they are demanding violence that the contestants have to Suffer through, and Mario and his racer friends confront the main owner of the Go-Kart Championship show: a Greedy Toad Businessman, and the 2 Toad announcers, that their reign of Chaotic Go-Kart challenges is over, and that they have won the Final challenge, and they demand their Golden Statue prizes, but the Businessman refused and decides to ATTACK the racers, leading to a Chase fight, where you choose one of the 70 racers, to escape from the Mentally broken minded Businessman and Lure him to the Police. If the Toad Businessman overtook you, you need to get back in front of him as QUICKLY as Possible before he drives away, causing you to restart the mission. If you win (You have to drive to the Police Station to do this), the Greedy Toad Businessman is arrested by the Police, and the Employees of the Go-Kart championship event, are all Fired, and the whole event closes, with All the racers celebrating their Golden statues, the crowd who got arrested because of their violent demands are sent for Community service for the rest of their lives in EVERY Weekend, and the rest of the contestants are hospitalised. After winning the entire Story Mode, you can replay the Challenges and Boss Fights again. The 10 DLC racers can also be played in Story Mode, and they have their own challenges too. The DLC racers are also given their own cutscenes, as if they actually joined the tournament. Battle Mode Battle Mode is unlike races, where instead of trying to finish first place, racers will try to fight one another by attacking with items, collecting coins, popping balloons, and more. Rule types Balloon Battle In Balloon Battle, all racers must pop each other's balloons, and for this title, the original rules are applied, if one LOSES ALL THE BALLOONS, THEY ARE OUT, and the Last Racer standing is the winner. Bob-Omb Blast Blast one another with Bob-Ombs! You score 1 point for each racer blown up with your Bob-Omb. The racer with the most points win! Shine Theft Renegade Roundup Coin Drivers Battle Stages # Block Fort # Mega War Zone # Demolition Ring # Mega Pipe Square # Jumbo Cruiser # High School Corridor # Ice Arena # Town hall (Animal Crossing) # NILS Statue (Splatoon) # Aero Stadium (F-ZERO) Vehicles and parts Karts for All classes (50cc, 100cc, 150cc, 200cc, and 350cc) Karts with one asterisk can be customized based on its visual apearance, which is a feature in the Need for Speed series, and something that Team Sonic Racing has done to the car customization. #Standard Kart GT3 (Standard Kart from Mario Kart Arcade GP Deluxe with a Big wing) #B-Dasher (Mario Kart DS) #Sprinter (Mario Kart Wii) #Wild Wing (Mario Kart Wii) #P-Wing (Mario Kart 8 and its Deluxe port) #Sport Coupe (Mario Kart 8 and its Deluxe port) #Circuit Special (Mario Kart 8 and its Deluxe port) #Jetsetter #Honey Coupe #Flame Flyer #*Master Razor (The Legend of Zelda exclusive kart, represents the Nissan Skyline GT-R R34) #*Master Torque (The Legend of Zelda exclusive kart, represents the Nissan Silvia Spec R S15) #Aerospeed (Panel de Pon exclusive kart, represents the Dallara DW12) #Wind Dragster (Panel de Pon exclusive kart, represents the Ferrari SF90) #Zoomboni (Panel de Pon exclusive kart, represents a Formula Nippon + Snowmobile + Zamboni hybrid) #Speed Rover (Panel de Pon exclusive kart, represents a Formula E + Off Road truck hybrid) #Inkart XS (Splatoon exclusive kart, basically a Splatoon version of Super Blooper but with a big wing) #Oktokart JF (Splatoon exclusive kart, basically the Octoling variant of the Inkart XS) #Blue Falcon (F-ZERO exclusive kart, Captain Falcon can finally drive it again for races) #Warp Star (Kirby exclusive kart) #Gunship mobile (Metroid exclusive kart) #Arwing (Star Fox exclusive kart) #*Shield (Fire Emblem + Xenoblade Chronicles + Kid Icarus exclusive kart, represents the Subaru Impreza WRX STI GDB-F) #Drill Mobile (Drill Dozer exclusive kart) #Mega Prowler (Earthbound exclusive kart) #Streetle GT3 (Animal Crossing exclusive kart) #Mega Krusher (Banjo-Kazooie exclusive kart) #Speed Star (Sonic the Hedgehog exclusive kart) #*Drifter (Puyo Puyo exclusive kart, represents the Mazda RX-7 FD3S) #*Saikou (Puyo Puyo exclusive kart, represents the Toyota Supra A80) #Velvet (Puyo Puyo exclusive kart, represents the Mazda RX-8 Gen2) #*Tandem (Twinkle Star Sprites exclusive kart, represents the Nissan GT-R R35) #*Knight (Twinkle Star Sprites exclusive kart, represents the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR GSR) Beginner Friendly Karts (50cc, 100cc, and 150cc) # Standard Kart (Mario Kart 8 model) # Pipe Frame # Mini Beast/Concerto # Cheep Charger # Tiny Titan/Rally Romper # Biddy Buggy # Prancer # Sneeker # Super Blooper # Streetle (Animal Crossing x Mario Kart 8 exclusive) # Koopa Clown # Daytripper/Royal Racer # Piranha Prowler # Offroader # Gold Mantis (Mario Kart DS) # Egg 1 # Blue Seven Bikes (50cc, 100cc, 150cc, and 200cc) # Standard Bike # Sports Bike # Dolphin Dasher # Mr. Scooty # City Tripper (Animal Crossing x Mario Kart 8 exclusive) # Jet Bike # Master Cycle # Master Zero ATVs (50cc, 100cc, 150cc, and 200cc) # Standard ATV # Teddy Buggy # Bone Rattler # Splat Buggy (Splatoon exclusive) # Inkstriker (Splatoon Exclusive) Wheels and Gliders In Super Mario Kart Ultimate, all wheel types and glider types from Mario Kart 8 and its deluxe port return, and this list will only show the new ones: Wheels # Import Wheels # Formula Spoke # Squid Aero # Octo Star # Slicker Gliders There are no new gliders for Super Mario Kart Ultimate Trivia # Super Mario Kart Ultimate is the first Mario Kart game to have a full story mode with fully animated cutscenes made in-game. # This is the only Mario Kart game to "Almost" feature all new tracks (Except Block Fort) # In the Fantendo Switch Timeline, in 2021, Super Mario Kart Ultimate exceeded 120.225.976 copies, being the #1 Best Selling title, with Mario Kart 8 Deluxe being #2 with 106.952.223 copies, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate being 96.988.342 copies, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild being #4 with 90.822.654 copies, Super Mario Odyssey being #5 with 89.662.132 copies, Panel de Pon 5 (Panel Pop S) being #6 with 76.223.122 copies, and Splatoon 2 and 3 being tied in #7 with each having 72.500.125 copies. Category:Mario Kart series Category:Nintendo games Category:Crossover Element Category:Kawaii Gaming Girls Category:Game Franchises with Toxic Communities Category:Party Games Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Spin-Off games